Something New
by cara lanes
Summary: Someones after Hermione's life, and Hermione needed protection. Malfoy had been assigned to guard her. Ron didn't know what to do. The love of his life just wanted to be friends, and his enemy was to protect her from a killer. Ron needed a friend.
1. Chapter 1

Someones after Hermione's life. Ron and Harry, both aurors, were assigned to find the killer. Only thing was Hermione needed protection, and Malfoy had been assigned to guard her.  
>Ron didn't know what to do. The love of his life just wanted to be friends, and his enemy was to protect her from a killer. Ron needed a friend, and Rosie Wrenchy, a long time school friend,<br>was more then willing to help. Would she turn into more then just a shoulder to cry on?

**Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic. I read one fanfic and was so inspired that the very same night I started this one. So...I mean Go reading right? Anyway this IS A BRANCH OFF of the Dramoine fanfic, 'Something Different.' My story starts on chapter seven of 'Something different', and you probably don't want to read seven chapters of Dramione to read my story, but seriously? It's a freaking good fanfic . The reason i wrote this is because I felt in the story Ron was getting a bit abused. Draco was quite cruel and Hermione wasn't the nicest. I felt so bad for him, I wanted to write him a happy ending. And so, Rosie Wrenchy was born. Rosie is sweet and bubbly, a lot more easy going then Hermione. She's still a bit more responsible then Ron, and has been best friends with Hermione, Ron, and Harry since second year. I hope this is interesting and you enjoy it. And if you do like it alot, and that review section looks a little lonely, go show it some lovin and tell me if you want me to keep writing. Really this is just a hobby for me so even if only one person begs me to keep going, I will. Lastly, 'Something different' isn't finished so I have to be limited once I catch up to the story, on when and how often I update. But I promise it's quite a few chapters before that will be a problem.**

**Disclaimer. All rights of the Harry potter series and the story ' something different.' go to j.k Rowling, and kairi9889. I don't profit from this.**

'Something new'

Rosie sat at her desk, going through mail and messages. It might have been a Saturday afternoon, but Rosie often liked to come in and finish up some things around work. It was weird being alone, but now with this new case, and her dear friend Hermiones life at risk, any little things she could do as Harry potters secretary she would commit to. Besides, it was nice the silence of- pop! Rosie looked up startled as Ron Weasly suddenly aperated infront of her and stalked into his office. '_Oh no'_. Rosie thought.

Ron looked like he had been crying. She knew that today Harry and Ginny had thrown a small party to celebrate some news.( Rose had regrettably had to decline the offer because of stacked up work.) Rose also knew that Hermione and Malfoy had been invited. She thought it was a recipe for trouble, after everything. And the way Ron had slammed his office door, she had been right. After a moment, Rosie had to follow him in. She walked into his office and stood awkwardly taking in the scene. Ron was sulking in his seat, Two fingers against his temples, as if trying to keep in a waterfall of emotions. Rose knew how Ron had and still loved Hermione. The last year had been hard without his polar opposite other half, completing the famous trio. Rosie's heart went out to him deeply. Ron was so, well it was hard to exactly put the goofball redhead into words. But he didn't deserve a broken heart. No one did. She cocked her head and stared questioningly at Ron, hoping for some response to her presence maybe? He looked up, gave her a once-over, and forced the left side of his mouth to lift, pushing against his chubby freckled cheeks in a pathetic attempt at a smile. Rosie skipped over to Ron's desk and hoped on the edge. Maybe she could cheer him up some. She thought for a moment. " What happened?" Ron gulped back what Rosie assumed was tears and said." Ginny's pregnant."

he spoke dryly of the good news. Rose smiled to herself. Of course that was the announcement. She made a mental note to visit Ginny sometime and congratulate her in person.

" that's wonderful...but not what I meant."

Ron sighed. "she wants nothing to do with me."

"That's not true Ron. She loves you."

they were talking about Hermione. Obviously they had had an encounter that ended badly. "As a friend!" Ron piped up, mimicking Hermione's voice. _'Of course only as a friend, what did he expect?_' Rosie bit her lip to keep the thought in. " Well, that's not so bad."

Ron face suddenly turned dark, and a little guilty. " Not even as a friend, well not anymore I'd recon. I might have..."

Rosie squinted her eyes at him. "...might have what?"

Ron looked away. Rosie pushed herself off the desk and put her hands on her hips. " Ron. What did you do?" Ron looked down, ashamed. "I was angry alright. I-I was hurt. She said she wanted to go back, to before we were together. I told her… I basically told her we might as well go back to before we were even friends. Then I left"

Rosie sighed, irritated. Though She did understand what Ron was going through. He had loved Hermione so much. He must have died inside every time he saw her. Rose was the only one that offered such sympathy, though she wasn't sure why. The others simply thought Ron childish. And maybe he was. So what. Being rational and proper all the time put a permanent stick up your ass. A person had to be free to feel and act how they damn well chose every once in a while right? "Well did you mean it?" She tried to keep the conversation going. "Of course not. Blimey rose." Ron started to look worried, the realization of what he had done sinking in. "Its fine then. Just apologize before the situation gets any worse."

Ron thought a moment. "Well... Maybe it's better this way. Everyone believe I'm done with her. Everything's said and done. Hermione want's me to leave her, so I will."

Rosie made a face, but considered it. Maybe it was better. " But your not really over her." Rosie pointed out in a knowing tone. And she was right. they both let an awkward silence develop, sinking into they're individual thoughts. Then Rosie spoke again, having just thought of something to cheer Ron up." Let's go for a drink. We can talk more at the pub."

Ron seemed to respond to this, his face softening a bit. Hanging out with a friend would be nice after the day Ron had had. After some thought he spoke.

"your buying I presume."

Rosie smacked Ron on the arm and laughed. "really?" she said.

"yes really. How's a man to feel better if he's got to buy his own drink?"

Rosie shook her head and scoffed "come on" and they left the office arm in arm. Ron realized he was about to enjoy a night out with a female, for the first time in a year.

**Tada! I guess. I hope it wasn't boring or lame. I know its short but I plan on posting multiple chapters at a time. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two guys. here does nothing.**

"um, I'm sorry I didn't order this." Rosie spoke politely to the bartender of the local pub. The bar was busy tonight, people piling in and out, and they were less then civil. Drunkenly shouting orders and sneering rude remarks about not yet receiving their drinks. Rosie didn't want to add to the poor mans troubles.

"I'm sorry miss, compliments of the gentlemen at the end of the bar."

The bartender pointed down the bar while trying to balance a tray of drinks. Rosie looked and saw a very sophisticated looking man surrounded by cohorts, toasting his glass in her direction. Ron turned to get a look at her admirer and chuckled.

"Must be hard. Being a bloody goddess." he joked.

Rose rolled her eyes. They had been having a perfectly good time, and of course another cheeky womanizer had to put Rosie in an awkward position with his tacky attempts to flirt.

Ron was one of the two men in Rosie's life that she was glad to never receive comment on her looks from, and his little crack made her cringe. It was usually awkward for Harry and Ron to point out Rosie's beauty, they were her two best guy friends. Of course there was no arguing that goddess was right in the ball park when it came to describing her. Rosie was voted most eligible witch of the century by the daily profit. And she certainly hadn't needed the help of being in with the famous Harry potter to put her on the cover of the paper. No, Rosie's daring eyes and seductive pout could part a crowd at first glance. She tossed back her blondish brown hair and folded her hands over her long, luxurious legs.

"so."

she wanted to change the subject and forget about the snooty man still eyeing her. " We haven't talked much since the start of this case, you me and Harry. I mean it's only been a week but…"

Ron took a long swig of his drink. He didn't like thinking about the case. The dead muggles. Hermione's life at stake. He cringed at the thought. "I know...I know it must be hard."

Rose offered a sympathetic smile. Ron shrugged. " what's hard? Everyone trusts that Malfoy bloke to protect Hermione, and I can't go two feet near her without doing something wrong, even though all I've wanted to do is help."

Ron made a face, speaking the situation made it feel worse then tossing it over and over in his mind. "You are helping." Rosie said. "by working to find the killer." Ron smirked.

"huh. Yeah, catching the bad guy and fucking up any relationship I might have with Hermione forever. I'm a real hero."

Rosie sighed. Things would be so much easier if Ron would only do what everyone wanted, which was get over Hermione. REALLY get over her. But Ron hadn't been much for caring what others thought. Especially about him and Hermione. His mind was set. Something about Rons stubbornness Rosie oddly admired. She wasn't sure what, but something.

"look Ron, I can sit here and tell you over and over to just move on, but I'm wasting my breath unless you start to realize that this is the way things are."

Ron pretended to be interested in a bubble floating in his glass, then spoke. "...there's no one else Rose. There won't ever be anyone else."

Rosie didn't know what to say. Ron had never been the serious type. Even now that he'd grown up. Hearing him profess his emotions so strongly was a little more than strange. Rosie thought for a moment.

"I know. But I just want this to be as painless for you as possible." Rosie felt for Ron. How he could stand loosing the girl he loved, she wasn't sure.

"Ron?"

Ron looked up to meet Rosie's eyes. " I hate seeing you like this. You deserve better. I want you to be happy Ron please just-". Rosie could hear herself pleading. Why was she pressing so hard? Ron seemed to noticed and stared at her curiously. She sighed. " I just want everything to turn out ok. but for now, I suppose the plan you've got is what's best for the case. Pretend to be over Hermione. Now everyone can focus on the killer instead of drama. But try and get through this. For... Herminone. For the sake of her safety. Oh and please and don't let Malfoy get to you."

Rose still laughed at the thought of Malfoy protecting Hermione. He was more civil, but hadn't changed much over the years. With his new job, Malfoy didn't hesitate to state his opinion about Ron and Harry. What was worse was Hermione almost seemed to take his side. At least when it came to Ron. "...Ok yeah your right. Ron reasoned." I need to focus on what's important." Ron swallowed the last of his drink. Rosie smiled, thankful he agreed with her.

" And I'll be here when you need me."

Ron smiled back. Slowly, but a genuine smile. Something about that made him feel hopeful.

" I know you will be Rosie."

**Whoo ok. Again, I hope im not boring you to death, hope this didn't suck too bad. For now Ron's main conflict will be juggling his emotions, and trying to figure out what he's going to do about Hermione. Should he apologize, being on good terms with Hermione, but never really being happy. Or should he just leave the situation the way it is, and focus on the case. He's not sure what to do. Thanks for reading, and again, if that review section's lookin lonely, you know what to do. I'll wait for at least one review before I keep going. fair? Ok guys, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I didn't expect to get a review so fast, so I must keep to my word and post this next chapter. Thanks AyumiiUzimaki! This coming weekend I won't have access to a computer, so after this chapter, I will post one more chapter on Thursday for you guys. Also if you haven't checked out 'Something Different.' then go do it! It will help you understand this story better anyways, plus it's really good. ****J**** here goes chapter 3!**

Bright and early Monday morning, Ron groggily stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom to start his morning routine. He turned on the shower, blazing hot, and stepped in. As he showered, Ron thought of the tense lunch he had had with Ginny on Sunday. She hadn't been the happiest with Ron when they had spoken. Apparently he had reduced Hermione to tears on Saturday, and knowing that made him hate himself even more. The reassurance that Rosie had given him dissolved in seconds. 'I should go to her.' Ron thought. 'Apologize. Show her I'm not as childish as I had let himself become that afternoon. Agree to be friends and show her how good a friend I could be. Then maybe in time, she'll see that...' Oh hell, what was Ron thinking. He'd heard her. There was no way she'd ever want to go back to him. Even if she was upset now, she'd be glad that she didn't have to deal with him anymore. He was just a huge burden. One she could finally lift from her shoulders.

Everything they had gone through, it meant nothing to her now. His mind flashed to the war. Him, Harry, and Hermione running, or hiding, or fighting for they're lives. Together. Hermione so brave, so cunning. Qualities Ron rarely saw in himself. But that was what had made her that much more amazing. That he could marvel at (and sometimes get irritated with.) the quick wit and brains that he lacked. The brains that throughout the years had gotten Ron and Harry out of countless situations. Her intelligence, that as a child he found snooty and insufferable, was now what he missed most about her. He sighed, getting out of the shower and drying himself off. He figured listening to Rosie's advice was what was best. Just focus on the case, no more drama to distract everyone. Right? On the surface it would be easy, putting aside his feelings and using all his energy to solve the case. Giving the impression that he was now over Hermione. But inside, nothing would have changed. Not a damn thing. He pulled his robes on and stepped into his fire place.

When Ron arrived at work the only thing he concerned himself with was getting to his office before he ran into anyone he particularly didn't Want to see.

"Ron. Ron!" Before he could reach his office, Ron turned and saw Rosie scurrying Towards him, somewhat like a run, in a pair of ridiculously high shoes. Ron never understood women and they're obsession with the most uncomfortable looking sort of footwear. Even more so, Rosie's clothing choices went right over Ron's head. Why she chose to dress as if she were going to some fancy party for work was beyond him. "Ron. Come, come." Rosie breathed, grabbing his arm and hustling him around a corner where no one could see them. " I've got some news. I didn't think Harry was going to tell you but who cares." Rose said, still catching her breath as she spoke.

"Tell me what?" Ron asked. Rosie took a deep breath then spoke again.

"This morning Hermione stormed into Harry's office-" Ron already didn't like the sound of this. "-I was listening at the door, and apparently." Rose looked around then whispered. " Apparently the killer left a little present on her doorstep." "WHAT!" Ron was shocked. The killer had been at her house? So close? "Did she see him? Did Malfoy fight him off?" Ron's mind flooded with questions. " No and no." Rosie said flatly. "Malfoy wasn't there." Ron's worry turned to anger. Of course he wasn't. "Why the hell not! Doesn't the damn idiot know he's supposed to be protecting her? She could have been killed!" The very thought of any harm done to Hermione made him feel sick. " Relax Ron. Hermione's fine." Rosie gave him a stern look. Ron sighed. " Well what was it? this 'present'? What did he leave.?" " Harry said something a about a dead dove. That's all." Ron thought a moment. "So why wasn't Harry going to tell me?" Rosie bit her lip. "well I didn't say he wouldn't, just that I thought he might not mention it to you. Wouldn't want to upset you? I don't know. " Rosie wasn't sure why Harry wouldn't tell Ron. He couldn't have been happy with him for what happened at the party, But It wouldn't make him question Ron's professionalism would it? She ought not put that into Ron's head. She didn't want more fighting.

"The point is now you know, right?"

Ron studied Rosie's face a minute then nodded. " Yeah... Yeah I guess so. Well I've got to be off then. Thanks for telling me Rose." Ron gave Rosie a quick smile, then headed Towards his office.

Rosie gathered some of Harry's messages of the day and headed into his office. When she walked in, Harry was at his desk looking over some papers, but she sensed his mind was elsewhere. " Knock knock." Rosie smiled as Harry looked up at her. He smiled back. " Hey Rose. Those for me?" He gestured to the notes in her hands.

" Yesss."

She walked over to Harry's desk and hoped on the edge. Smiling warmly she said. "Congratulations." a big grin slowly crossed over Harry's face. He chuckled. " I wanted to tell you myself. Who let it slip?"

"Ron."

"Hm" Harry seemed to react at the mention of his name. " He told me everything." Rosie added cautiously. "You aren't angry with him are you?" She certainly hoped not. Harry sighed.

" No. But he sure did ruin things. Honestly, I can't understand why Ron has to be this way. It's been a year and we all have to suffer cause he didn't get what he wanted."

" He's hurt."

"Well it's his own fault." Harry snapped back. " We could've put it all behind us by now. Could've been back to all of us being in a room without tension. But he just won't let go."

Rosie stared at him for a moment, a knowing look on her face. "Would you have been able to? Had it been Ginny, would you have been able let go so easily?" Harry sighed. As much as he wanted to say that he would've taken the mature route, he honestly didn't know if he would of. He loved Ginny with all his heart. " Just don't be too hard on him." Rosie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wasn't planning on it." Harry said, rising from his chair. " I've got to go see Draco about something. You can leave those messages on my desk." He gave Rosie a quick hug, then left.

**K guys this ones a little longer obviously, just to make up for how short the other two were. Hope the whole dove thing didn't throw you for a loop, just following the story as it is ya know? Hope you liked, see you on Thursday, and don't forget to review if you like the story. And thank you Kairi9889, aka the author of 'Something Different' and reason this stories even happening, for reviewing! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, or the story Something different. All rights go to J.K. Rowling and Kairi9889. Sorry that last one was a jumbled piece of crap guys. Here's something with all the spaces you could imagine. :D  
><strong>

A few days had passed and not much seemed to be happening around work. Ron spent most of his time sorting through evidence, which there seemed to be a limited supply of. Nothing had happened involving the murderer, so there wasn't much to do. Plenty of times Ron had seen Hermione, walking passed Malfoy's office mostly. He wondered if there was something she wanted. Harry had told Ron about how the bastard stuck her with another auror. The git couldn't even do his job. It was hard concentrating on work knowing Hermione's life was being guarded by one of the worse people on the planet.

Many times Ron got the urge to approach her. To hear her voice, see her smile. But that wouldn't happen. Maybe he had made a mistake. Yes, he should have apologized to Hermione when he had the chance. What harm would it have done? He'd mend things with her, and the golden trio would be back. But Ron knew it could never be that simple. Not for him anyway. And he couldn't imagine that Hermione would want anything to do with him now. He had waited too long. Damn. He needed a full proof plan to get atleast back on her good side. Something that wouldn't back fire.

At that moment there was a knock at the door, interrupting Ron's thoughts. "Come in." he called. The door opened and Rosie peeked her head inside.

"Busy?"she asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

Ron smiled. " Nah. Come in." it was nice to see a friendly face. Rosie came in holding two sandwiches. " I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch." She smiled and held out a sandwich for Ron.

Surprised, he took it. he hadn't planned on eating lunch, which was unusual for him.

" Thanks Rose." He smiled, as Rosie sat in the seat across his desk.

"So whatcha workin on?" She asked, biting into a turkey and ham on wheat bread. Ron scoffed.

"A good pile of nothing. We haven't gotten any leads. Other then the dove of course."

Rosie made a face. "Sounds boring."

" It is. The killer hasn't made any moves yet, so we just have to wait."

They sat in silence a while, eating. " So I was thinking about throwing Ginny a baby shower. I think it would be nice." said Rosie.

Ron saw excited little sparks go off in rose's eyes, and knew this could spell trouble. " Rosie the party planner. Has a certain alarming ring to it." Ron chuckled. Rosie's far fetched imagination, but complete lack of any real organizational abilities outside work, make her seem least likely to be chosen to plan anything .

" Ha ha. "she said sarcastically. " I'm serious, everyone can come and it will make Ginny very happy. I'm sure I can handle a small get together." she smirked.

" Ooh I can see it now. Flashing lights, Balloons shaped like babies, a cake the size of a house. Hmmm..." Rose pretended to think it over " Oh and a man dressed in a diaper and bib handing out drinks. You can handle that Ron." she suggested with a smirk.

Ron laughed. "Yeah I think I have a giant diaper in my closet somewhere." they both had a laugh at the their laughter died down they continued to eat.

Suddenly, Rosie looked up at Ron and started to giggle all over again. A glob of mustard clung to the scruffy red hairs on his chin.

"What?" Ron looked confused which only made it funnier.

"Here." Rosie laughed, handing him a napkin. He took it curiously.

"Mustard. Right...there." she said pointing to the exact spot on her own chin.

Ron laughed and gave his chin a clean wipe. They sat there giggling maybe a bit longer then needed. But they were enjoying themselves. The more Rosies face lit up with laughter, the longer Ron wanted this moment to last. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was because he hadn't felt this lighthearted in a year. Hadn't laughed this way. Genuinely. It was nice.

"So..." Rosie hesitated, not wanting to ruin the moment.

" Hermione?... She hasn't? I mean. Have you run into her, or..."

Ron sighed. " Nothing. I haven't made a move, neither has she."

Rosie pouted. Ron knew her look was serious, but it was hard to take it that way. Rosie's pout reminded him more of a child not getting a toy they wanted. " You will work things out eventually won't you?"

" I can't say Rosie. I really can't. Not at the moment. She's seemed to have moved on well enough."

Rosie pretended to pick lint off her dress, then mumbled "would it really be so bad to be friends." Rosie was behind Ron no matter what. But apologizing and accepting Hermione's offer of friendship seemed simple enough. Why not do it?

" Even if that offers still open-" Ron started. "- and I doubt it is, I don't want to be in the friends zone when we both know that I still have feelings for Hermione. It won't solve much. I'd just be faking smiles, pretending to be content sitting in the back seat. It might make everyone else happy, but does nothing for me."

Ron felt pretty strongly, and he was right. Nothing would truly be solved until he really got over Hermione, if he ever would.

" I know. I know your right. But I also know you want back in her life. And if you ever want even the slightest chance with her again, you have to atleast be on good terms with her. So what are you gonna do?"

Ron let her words sink in. She voiced everything he had been thinking. Finally he shrugged. " i've been trying to figure that out, and so far I have nothing. I really don't know what's gonna become of us Rose."

And that was the end of that conversation. They finished their lunches in silence.

As Rosie got up to leave Ron stopped her. "Rose, thanks. For putting up with me, and for understanding. I'd recon your the only one that does."

Rosie smiled. "Anytime." But Ron wasn't finished." We should get together more often, it's nice to have fun with a friend." Rosie smiled. For some reason, she got a strange tingling feeling at the thought of hanging out with Ron more often . She liked spending time with him.

"Yeah sounds good." Ron smiled back " Great. It's a date." Rosie laughed. But as she left rons office, his words replayed in her head like a record.

'_It's a date. It's a date_.'

It was just a saying. Nothing more. So why couldn't she stop smiling. And why were her cheeks so red.

Ron was sitting at his desk, doing nothing in particular, when Harry walk into his office.

" Ron." Harry nodded, a serious look on his face.

"Hey. Harry." Ron looked up from some paperwork and gestured to chair.

" take a seat." He said warmly. He hadn't expected Harry to still be here, seeing as most everyone in they're department were leaving for home.

"Thanks." Harry took the seat opposite of Ron then spoke. " So there's something I had forgot to tell you a few days ago Ron. I honestly can't believe it didn't cross my mind to tell you before." Harry shook his head, chuckling at himself.

" Ok go ahead and tell me then." Ron said, curious as to what the news could be.

" I talked to Draco on Monday." Harry started. Ron rolled his eyes. Surely Harry wasn't getting chummy with that bastard. Harry, ignoring Ron's displeased look, continued. " I talk to Draco and he's tipped us off about a possible suspect."

Ron sat a little straighter in his seat. " A suspect? Blimey Harry, why didn't you tell me?" Harry just shrugged." I don't know why I hadn't thought about it. But we aren't breaking out the handcuffs just yet Ron. It's only a lead."

Ron nodded. " Well then who is it?"

" Blaize Zabini." Ron's eyebrows raised, though he wasn't all that surprised. Even though Zabini was an auror, he was still a bit strange, and not the friendliest type. Ron had to admit that even Malfoy was slightly more human since their school days. Blaize however, didn't seem to have changed. Not that they talked much, or had ever talked really.

" So what's the plan? Just keep an eye on him, watch for suspicious behavior?"

Harry nodded. " That's the plan, yeah."

" Alright then, sounds good." Ron waited a moment, expecting Harry to leave. But Harry just sat there. " Anything else?"

" Um, yeah." Harry started, shifting somewhat uncomfortably in his seat. He looked down.

" Have you talked with Hermione?"

Ron grimaced. He didn't want to have thus conversation again, didn't want to give the same speech. "No." he said flatly. Harry looked up at him.

" Do you plan to?" his face revealed worry.

This was it. Now Ron could either grovel at Harry's feet, begging him to help him come up with a way to win Hermione back. Or he could end this, pretend to have meant what he said that afternoon and tell Harry to just move on. Ron thought a moment.

" What's done is done Harry. There's no use in continuing to pick at the situation. Why don't we all just focus on the case and deal with personal stuff later."

Harry stared at Ron, fairly shocked. He hadn't expected that response from the redhead. Still, he nodded. " um, yeah. I guess that's what's best." he said, starting to get up.

" But Ron?" Ron looked up at Harry.

" Yeah?"

Harry walked to the door and put his hand on the knob. " I know you still love her. And I know your still angry. But Hermione's gone Ron. Your chance with her has come and gone. Let her move on." Ron opened his mouth to protest but harry put his hand up to stop him.

" If you've got some hidden agenda, to win her back maybe, abandon it. What you just told me, that's what needs to happen." Harry turned the door knob and walked out, leaving Ron alone with his now angry thoughts.

' _Your chance with her has come and gone_.' Ron's fists clenched and he felt his eyes Sting with tears. What the hell did Harry know. He didn't know anything about them. Who was he to say his chance was gone. No. There was always a chance, Hermione Granger was the woman he loved, and he wasn't just going to give up.

**Ok guys I had to rush a bit with this one. Hope you enjoy, review, and I'll be back Monday or Tuesday. Thanks for reading :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back! So this ones pretty short, not much going on, just a little look into Ron's head, the next chapter will have more. Thanks for reading and if you haven't reviewed, do it now! Lol I love to hear you thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: all right to the Harry Potter series, and story Something Different, go to J.K Rowling and Kairi9889..Nothing.**

The next few weeks had brought no more excitement since the dove incident. A few suspects, little leads, and even less evidence was starting to take it's toll on Ron.

The last fresh piece of info they'd gotten for the case was to look out for Blaise Zabini, a fellow auror and former slytherin. Ron didn't have much trouble distrusting Blaize. He was one of Malfoys old mates. Though oddly enough, it had been Malfoy himself that tipped them off.

When he wasn't watching Blaize, or triple checking evidence with Harry, Ron usually ran paperwork or organized his files. What else was there to do? His only time of fun these days was hanging out with Rosie. Eating lunch with her, or going out. Days like today, when he couldn't possibly find something to occupy his time, were particularly dull. Ron leaned back in his seat and let his mind wander.

He couldn't help but drift to a memory of him and Hermione just a year before now. Joking and were at home, on a nice quiet night. Hermione was showing Ron how a television worked, and giggled every time he got frustrated with the buttons. They had laid on the couch all night, just enjoying each others company. He had a lot of these flashbacks, especially today.

Though for some strange reason, wherever his mind went, he always found it drifting back to Rose. The fun they had had in the past few weeks. Simple fun that had been rare for Ron since his and Hermione's parting. It was nice to feel normal again. Sure, his life hadn't taken long to get back to a fairly average state after the breakup, but it hadn't ever quite been the same.

Rosie somehow managed to change that. Things certainly weren't like when he had been with Hermione, the key reasoning being he and her were romantically involved, and that certainly wasn't the case with Rose. But mostly things had a different tune because Ron was with a completely different girl.

Rosie and Hermione where polar opposites, but not the way HE and Hermione were. Rosie wasn't like Ron either. Or not much anyway.

Rosie didn't focus on brains and wit, although in school, she nearly whipped them all in potions and Herbology. She had her intelligence, but it didn't pilot her personality. Rosie was much more leisure without the strive of perfection. And was overall more of a girl.

She loved to shop, but wasn't likely to drag along one less enthusiastic ( thank goodness.) She swooned over romance and loved getting dressed up for things like parties and outings. But unlike most girls who shared her interests, she could hardly be called conceited. And she was unapologetic about who she was. She didn't care if other women thought lowly of her because she liked shoes and sales instead of hard work and heavy responsibility. Women like Hermione, who thought Rosie had so much potential, but wasted very well could have been a teacher at Hogwarts, but the idea bored her. Even so, Neville often invited her as a guest speaker for his Herbology lessons.

Being with someone so vastly different from Hermione was foreign. Rose was almost as sweet and soft-spoken as Luna Lovegood, but hardly as mental. She was just very delicate at times, but could still be tough when she needed to be. And Rosie could make Ron laugh wholeheartedly at nothing at all.

They could talk about anything and everything. boring, interesting, controversial, you name it, they could go on for hours about it. Ron loved learning more and more about the things that went on inside Rosie's head. His interest in everything about her puzzled him. He never wanted conversations to end. Always hungry for more. Always curious.

Ron juggled these thoughts around in his mind. He was glad to have someone like Rosie to distract from the stress of Hermione and how she and Malfoy seemed to follow each other around like puppies. Not to mention the frivolous gossip going around that they were shagging each other.

The most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. It would have picked at Ron, the thought, had it not been so laughable. Anybody else, even that heftier bloke that no longer escorted Hermione home, would have been more believable. But Malfoy?

The man who'd spent most of their childhood harassing the three of them? calling Hermione a name Ron vowed never to use? The nephew of the woman who had, four years ago, tortured her for hours while he stood and watched? No, Malfoy and Hermione in bed was even more ridiculous then the idea of Malfoy being a good choice to guard her life.

But then a thought crossed Ron's mind. A strange idea that maybe Hermione was spending more time with Malfoy, and allowing rumors to circulate, to upset him. She would never. Would she?

No. Hermione was hardly so immature that she would try and rebound with Ron's enemy just to rustle his feathers. That was mental. Completely mental.

Ron turned and looked at the clock that hung on the side wall of his office. Almost time to head out. He got up and pulled his robes on.

Surprisingly, Rosie had invited Ron to her house for dinner. It seemed more formal then they're usual outings, but Ron didn't complain. He gathered his things and headed out to meet Her.


	6. Chapter 6

**WHERE THE HELL HAVE I BEEN? Lol no but seriously I'm so sorry that I have been gone for who knows how long. I didn't forget you guys, my Internet was down for two weeks, then I just wasn't home, or couldn't get to a computer. I'm really sorry for the wait and I'm gonna get some chapters in as much as I can. Thanks for all the people who favorited my story, you guys rule. Please forgive me and enjoy, and of course, review please. ** " Hey Rose!" Rosie turned around and saw Ron walking Down the hall Towards her, waving. Tonight, instead of going out, they were apparating to her house for dinner. Rosie wasn't sure what had brought on the invitation. Their time together had been lots of fun, and one day while enjoying a casual lunch, Rosie suddenly blurted out. " You should come over for dinner some time." they had been discussing some current events they read about in the paper when she let the comment slip out. Ron had looked surprised for a moment then asked. " Are you having some kind of party?" No other reason for the gesture could come to him. "Oh no." rose laughed at the thought. " I just... I don't know. I think it would be nice." Ron thought about it. "Sounds fine I guess." Rosie had beamed at his response, Not sure why she was so happy he said yes to an invitation she hadn't even meant to give. But the thought of cooking for Ron and sitting down in her home with him maybe her stomach feel fluttery. She must have just been excited to have Ron over at her house for the first time. He nor Harry had ever seen it. So here they where, about to go have dinner. In her house. Alone. Ron All to herself for the evening. Rosie's cheeks hurt from smiling. When Ron reached her, she whipped out her wand. " Ready?" she smiled. Bouncing on her toes. Ron chuckled at her excitement. "Um yeah, I've got everything so-" but before Ron could finish, Rosie had waved her wand. like dirt being sucked up by a vacuum, they were there one second, and gone the next. Faster then either of them could blink, they popped into Rosie's living room. Her small little flat was nothing fancy, still She turned to Ron and outstretched her arms.

"Welcome." Rosie watched as Ron looked around, though there wasn't much to see. The walls of her home were a plain creamy color. A few pictures were here and there, and clock hung on the wall. There was a red sofa with orange pillows, A small wood coffee Table and a small t.v. Rose liked things simple.

"Nice place."

Ron nodded, shedding his robes and setting them on the arm of the sofa. Rosie smiled. Actually she hadn't stopped smiling since they had left the ministry. Remembering dinner, Rosie removed her own robes and started Towards the kitchen. " I hope you don't mind waiting. The meatloaf might take some time." Rosie called over her shoulder.

She immediately started pulling out ingredients, as well as pots and pans so she could get dinner started and rejoin Ron in the living room. " So how was work?" Rosie spoke from the kitchen. " Huh. If you can even call it that. Once again we have nothing on the case, and without that there's almost nothing to be done." " Hm. I'm sure something will come up eventually." Ron sighed. " Yeah I sure hope so." Rosie slapped a big piece of ground beef into a baking dish and started to season it.

"...I had planned to stop by Ginny and Harry's sometime. I was serious about that baby shower you know." Rosie laughed to herself then continued. " You should come with me. When's the last time you visited them?" she challenged. The question was rhetorical, but Ron answered anyway. "They're party. Haven't been around since." Rose nodded to herself. Everyone was well past the events that had taken place that Saturday, at least from what she could tell.( Though Malfoy never shied away from the opportunity to toss Ron a dirty look no and then.) But thinking about that afternoon must have given Ron a sick feeling still. Rosie could guess that he and Hermione weren't much closer to good terms since the last time they had talked about her. No sense in bringing it up now, she knew there was nothing to report. The more time that went by, the more Rosie had started feeling bitter Towards Hermione. She understood how Hermione must have felt, but really, she couldn't see why she would break things off with a guy like Ron in the first place. Sure he made mistakes and wasn't the most mature person. But he loved her. With all his heart and he would do anything for her. So few people got to experience something like that, a love that real. People like Rose. And here was Hermione, just tossing it aside. She had only tried to talk to Ron once, though he had made it clear he wasn't up for another chat. Ron hadn't made the best decisions in this situation either. He should have respected the decision Hermione had every right to make.

Rosie was split. One half favoring Ron and the other Hermione. She was ,after all, friends with her too. Hermione had seen just about as much of Rose as she had seen of Harry or Ron since the break up. They're encounters were usually Hermione saying hi if she passed her desk at work, sometimes stopping for small talk. But lately, alot of her time was spent working or with Draco, so the hi's and mindless chatter had stopped. At the thought of Hermione and Draco, Rosie remembered the crazy rumor bussing around the office that the two were apparently shagging, in explanation as to why he took her home every night. Oh the mindless gossip of bored coworkers. It never ceased to entertain her. She shoved a seasoned meatloaf into the oven, and brought some potatoes to a boil. Then Rosie sauntered back into the living room with two glasses of water in hand. Ron was flipping through a magazine. " So." she said, sitting down and eyeing Ron with a mischievous grin. In the most pompous voice she could think of, she said. " Have you heard about Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger? Apparently every evening afterwork, they go back to Malfoy's flat, and shag all. night. long." Rosie would have never joked about this with Ron, had she not already known that he could have a laugh at the frivolous gossip. Ron chuckled, then joined in, trying to suppress his laughter.

" Oh that's old news. You haven't heard about Hermione and HARRY getting caught one night behind the local pub?"

Rosie giggled. " Oh yeah! I heard Rita Skeeter's doing a whole front page story on it."

they both burst into hysterics. It was only with someone like Ron, that Rosie could be this utterly foolish and not feel too silly. When there laughter died down, Ron got a bit more serious. " Its ridiculous what people do for entertainment these days, I'm telling you." even though the rumors we hardly worth considering, it still bothered him that such ones were dreamed up. Rosie sipped her drink.

" Huh, yeah. And you know people see us together all the time and don't make up stories." That thought had just entered her mind. She imagined what it would be like, passing by coworkers as they whispered things like.

' Ron and Rosie? I never would have thought.'

'Ron and Rosie are shagging. It's so obvious.' Rosies cheeks burned at the thought of the sentence. Ron and Rosie are shagging. The idea was just as laughable as Malfoy and Hermione. " Yeah well I suppose it's not as shocking as a bastard, purblood loving git with a soft, kind mugglborn." Ron said, stretching his arms out on the couch to get comfortable. It kind of reminded Rosie of the moves boys had tried on her in school. Casually stretching they're arms around her. Of course this was much different. "True. but you and me? That's pretty out there." But Ron simply shrugged at the thought. Rosie eyed him wearily. He certainly didn't seem to see the far fetchedness of this. "What. you don't think so?" she teased. Ron thought a moment.

" Huh, well I mean,..."

Ron seemed to get uncomfortable. He moved his arm.

" I mean... Well it's not something we'd have to worry about. Something that would never happen." he chuckled awkwardly. Rosie joined in. "Huh yeah, something that would never...yeah you know what I think I'm gonna go check on dinner." Ron nodded and Rosie raced back into the kitchen. She took the potatoes off the stove and peeked at the meatloaf. A few more minutes maybe. As she started peeling potatoes, Ron came in with two empty glasses and placed them in the sink. He noticed Rosie peeling the skin off herself. " Why don't you use magic?" " Eh. I don't know. doing things the muggle way is nice sometimes." "Suite yourself." Ron shrugged. Rosie let out a snort.

" Oh thanks. Or you could help me."

Ron laughed. " Fine then, move over."

He bumped her playfully to the side and she handed him a knife. They peeled in silence mostly, with two of them the job was done faster then usual.

" I'll mash them, check on the meatloaf for me?" Ron only had to take a step to reach the oven and open the door. The kitchen was small like the rest of the house. " How do you know when it's done?" rose handed Ron another knife. " Cut the middle and make sure there's no pink. Really Ron, as if you never helped your mum in the kitchen before." " Well I never much payed attention." Ron confessed. It wasn't as if he'd planned on being a cook. " No pink." Rose nodded. " Good. It's ready now." Rosie handed Ron some oven mitts. he pulled out the meatloaf carefully and set it on the counter. ***Ron and Rosie sat on the sofa, glasses half filled with whiskey in both their hands. They just finished dinner, and had headed back to the living room for drinks. " You know Rose, you've really been great these past few weeks. And you know... helping me with Hermione. Thank you. Things are hardly fixed, but I honesty can't say what I'd be doing if you hadn't been at the ministry that Saturday." Rosie smiled. " Of course Ron. You needed a friend." Ron nodded. " And thanks for at least trying to understand. It was nice having someone to talk to. And this, this too. Just spending time together. I hadn't gotten out much before this. Even with Harry. Its nice to feel normal again."

Ron sort of felt like he was babbling so he stopped there. Though something inside him wanted to say so much more. What, he wasn't exactly sure of, but something. Something to express his gratitude, his happiness. Rosie was still smiling.

" I like spending time together. So it's no big deal. No need to thank me." Ron shrugged. He couldn't help it. Rosie turned to the clock hanging on the wall. " It's getting pretty late." Ron eyed it too. It certainly was late. "Your right. I should probably get going." Ron downed the last of his whiskey, the hard drink burning as it went down his throat. He stood up. " Thanks for having me." Rosie got up as well and held her arms out for a hug. " It was my pleasure." Rosie wrapped her arms around Ron, and he wrapped his around her waist. They lingered there a moment. Neither noticed the awkwardness as the seconds ticked by. Ron took in the smell of Rosie's hair. Rosie marveled at the warmth of his body. Honestly neither had really wanted to separate. They were enjoying the others touch in a way they hadn't expected. Rosie broke away first. A sudden longing to snuggle into Rons arms snapped her back to earth. She wanted to separate so as not to accidentally act on the urge. " Um. Well, goodnight Ron." Rosie reached for his robes and handed them over. " Yeah. See ya Rose." Ron took his robes and made his way to the fireplace. He stepped in, and with one last wave, spoke his address and was gone. Rosie slumped back into the couch with a sigh. She already missed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Where are you guys? ok new chapter, they're getting longer i'm happy to say. lots of good stuff coming up, and i'm working my hardest to keep it interesting. i know Ron can be aggravating sometimes, but that's just how Ron is. stubborn. he'll get it right, promise. hope you enjoy, and review so i know you guys are still reading! schools started so i don't know if it will affect my writing. probably not, just saying though just in case. k i'm done.** **:)**

That night, Ron dreamt of Hermione.

His mind flashed back to Harry and Ginny's get-together. That afternoon that went from cheery and wonderful, to dreadful and embarrassing.

"_i'm sick of the puppy dog looks you give me at work. I'm tired of you showing up randomly where I am!"_

Hermione's voice echoed in his mind, her words piercing like a knife.

"_I hate that you think we still have a chance! You need maturity in a relationship, Ron; do you even understand what that is_?"

Ron could feel himself wincing in his sleep. Another knife wound.

"_It's been a year, move on! I'm over it, and I just want to be friends_."

another Knive.

"a _friend, Ron! Nothing more. No romanticism, not like a lover. As a friend, even…even as a brother_!"

That had hit him hard, like someone had taken those knives and twisted them slowly. After everything they had been through. He'd known her since she was eleven. Then the war. After everything they went through together, how blindly he had simply let himself love her. And she only saw him as a brother. Ron's eyes shot open. He cursed himself for allowing tears to form in them.

Groggily, he pushed himself up on his elbows. His limbs felt sore and his head throbbed. He had tossed and turned all night.

But it was nothing compared to the burning in his heart. He punched his chest angrily.

'_Damnit_.'

He thought, pushing the sheets off him and heading to the bathroom.

_'Fuck. Everything with her is so fucked_.'

Ron entered the bathroom and turned the shower on, scolding hot. When he got in, the burning water messaged his aching muscles and numbed his throbbing head. He sighed.

Trying to occupy his mind with something that wouldn't surely kill him, Ron thought back to last night, with Rosie.

Her excellent cooking, muggle type tendencies , and, Ron smiled to himself, the way her eyes lit up when she laughed. She was so full of life, savored every moment of it. Ron wished he could be the same, but as always, things with Hermione were holding him back. Ron sighed at himself. He was truly pathetic. But he knew he'd always love Hermione, he he'd never be the same if she didn't love him back.

Ron turned off the faucet and dried himself with a towel.

Having Rosie as an example was doing him good, Getting him back to his old self. He could finally start enjoying life again. Ron could sense that, with Rosie's help, He could actually start functioning like a human being again. Soon Ron would be back to normal, not dwelling all the time . And once that happened, once things were better, Once the case was over and things were back to normal, he would try with all this might to win back Hermione. To prove he was different.

He would be smart this time, not push her. If they were really meant to be, then Hermione would come back. Wouldn't she? Seemed simple enough, seeing as he didn't exactly have competition.

Unless, he snorted to himself, he were to count .

Ron threw his robes on, his hair still slightly damp, and stepped into the fireplace.

As he walked to his office, Ron's mind found it's way back to Rosie. Last night had been great. Fun and cozy, a nice evening in with a friend. Then Ron saw them.

Malfoy and Hermione had just arrived to work.

Together.

Again.

Ron knew that Malfoy's job was to protect her, but Blimey, Hermione could floo to work herself without getting attacked.

They seemed to be talking. Malfoy must of said something amusing because Hermione let out a soft laugh before they parted ways. Ron cringed.

The rumors floating around the ministry reentered his mind, much to his disliking.

Them together. Nonsense. Malfoy must of said something inevitably ignorant, and Hermione was just mocking him. But her laugh didn't sound mocking. He knew that laugh too well.

"Guess who?" a soft voice breathed into Ron's ear, while too delicately small hands covered his eyes. He chuckled.

"Hey Rose." he said, removing her hands from his face and turning to face her. Today Rosie's hair was pin straight and very obediently fell over one shoulder. It was different then her usual blondish brown waves bouncing about the place.

"So I talked to Harry and he told me that Ginny was meeting him here for lunch today. I asked if we could tag along, and he agreed."

Rosie beamed, lightly poking Ron on the arm when she said "we". Ron looked somewhat puzzled.

"What for?"

Rose gave him a look. "Baby shower. Remember?"

Oh right the baby shower. Rosie insisted on planning one, and even more persistently, insisted Ron spend more time with the expecting couple. Which really didn't sound so bad, chatting up with Harry about something other then the slow moving case.

"Oh have forgotten."

Rosie giggled. "Of course you did. See you at lunch." and with that, Rosie turned and walked back to her work station.

A flash of one of their conversations came into Ron's mind. The idea that people would start to gossip about the two of them.

Quite silly really, Him and Rosie. Not to mention the fact that she was completely out of his league.

Ron watched Rosie saunter away, her hips swaying with every step. The perfect way her curves moved in her formfitting skirt.

Ron, now heading to his office, thought of Rosie's face. Her beautiful eyes shined when she smiled. And her perfectly full, pouty lips looked as soft as air. Her nose was rather large, but it fit her frame. Ron had seen her without makeup, and really she was just as breathtaking either way.

No, there was no denying the beauty of Rosie that sent her skyrocketing out of his reach. Ron had always known it. But he had never really paid attention to it. They had been friends since childhood, and as a kid he never saw her as more then such. By the time he was old enough to even have the slightest clue what to do with a girl like that, he was already head over heels for Hermione. No one else matched her. But that was a long time ago. Ron was seeing Rosie, full on, for the first time. And boy was she a sight to see.

Ginny had already arrived when Ron and Rosie came into Harry's office at noon. Ron smiled at his sister, noticing her stomach had somewhat expanded since he'd last seen her. "Ron!" Ginny rushed over to her older brother and wrapped him in a hug, then turned to Rosie with a sly grin.

"Rosie. You couldn't have possible gotten more beautiful then when I saw you last."

Ginny and Rosie hugged, laughing. "Well look at you. Goodness your glowing !"

They smiled at each other and sat down. Ron gave Harry a handshake. There wasn't need for a big show of affection because they saw each other daily.

"How are things Harry?" Ron asked, taking a seat opposite of Him.

When they were working on the case, there was little room for small talk. So now was a good time to catch up. Harry looked a Ginny then answered.

"Things are great. We've started furnishing the baby room. Best to get the heavy lifting out of the way." Ginny smiled at her husband.

Watching his little sister, so grown up, becoming a mother. It was strange to say the least. Even if she was only a year younger then Ron, she was still the baby sister. That's how he would always see her.

The girls chatted on about the baby shower. Who to invite, what food to make, decorations and such. Meanwhile Ron and Harry talked of work, sports, and how things were at home, occasionally smirking at Rosie and Ginny's excited squeals.

"So you've been getting out more." Harry observed. Ron shrugged.

"Mostly just hanging out with Rosie. She's gotten me out of the house yeah. You should join us sometime for some drinks at the pub." Harry nodded. "Yeah sounds good."

"Count me out."

Ginny piped up, rubbing her stomach and laughing. Rosie, Ron, and Harry chuckled along with her.

"You can come along too of course." Ron laughed.

"Oh that sounds fun." Rosie smiled.

Ron smiled at her, admiring the shine in her eyes.

"Good. Harry needs to do more then work and sleep anyway." Ginny said, leaning over and pecking Harry on the cheek. Harry took her hand and kissed it affectionately.

Ron was really happy things were going well with Ginny and Harry. There were times, were seeing them so happy only reminded him of Hermione, but now he could only feel happy for them. It was probably because he was so much Happier too.

After lunch, Ron and Rosie hugged Ginny goodbye and watched as Harry escorted her home via floo. "That was lovely. Its quite nice getting to get together like this, isn't it?" Rosie turned to Ron. He nodded. " Yeah. It was good fun."

and he meant it.


	8. Chapter 8

BRRINNGGG!BRRINNGGG!

Rosie shot up at the screeching sound of her alarm clock. The object, used to wake people at certain times, was one of the few muggle things Rosie owned. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and reached for the snooze button.

Rosie liked that the alarm could wake her up, when usually she was much too tired to do it on her own. She tossed her comforter to the side and glided out of bed. She sleepily went to her closet and grabbed her work clothes for the day, then headed to the bathroom for a nice warm shower.

She got in the tub within seconds of turning on the faucet, wanting the water to hurry up and wash away extra grogginess. Rosie was strangely excited for work today.

But it wasn't really all that strange. She was excited to see Ron again. She had hardly been able to find sleep the night before, and had stayed up picking out something cute to wear for the next day.

She wouldn't let herself admit what was floating in the back of her head. That she secretly hoped Ron would notice how nice she would look.

_'It's only because we are such good friends, his opinion matters._'

Rose thought up a completely unreasonable explanation for her sudden urge to impress.

Urge.

Like the urge she had felt the other night when Ron had come for dinner. The urge to be nearer to him then their goodbye hug had allowed, even if they had already been chest to chest. What was wrong with her? This was Ron for merlins sake. Rosie put her entire head under the spraying water, hoping to wash the question out of her mind. Damn. She hadn't planned on getting her hair wet. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

Rosie dried off and wrapped a towel around her dainty frame. She grabbed a ponytail holder and got to work raking her long thick hair out of her face, and wrestling it into a tight bun. She then applied makeup to her naked face. Rosie chose a very red lipstick to contrast the form fitting white dress laying on the counter. After slipping her dress on and putting on her shoes, Rosie stared at herself one last time in the mirror. She was breath taking. But was she breath taking enough to catch the attention of her best friend?

Rose bit her lip anxiously.

When she arrived at the ministry, Rosie was surprised to see a very angry looking Malfoy barging into Harry's office, slamming the door behind him. She walked to her desk and set her robes on the back of her chair.

Something really interesting must have happened involving the case. She resisted the urge to listen in. She'd gotten a fair scorning from Harry the last time she had ease-dropped. So she just sat down and started sorting through messages left for Harry. While she worked she kept an eye out to see when Ron would arrive.

The day was almost over, and Ron couldn't wait to get home. Another dull day filled with silly, time killing Aarons. Once again the only highlight was lunch with Rose.

'_Rosie_'

Damn she had look good today. Those sexy soft lips of hers had been a daring red, and with her hair out of her face, there hadn't been anything to distract from her crystal like eyes.

Ron shook his furiously. What was he doing? This was Rosie for Merlin's sake. She had peskily buzzed in and out or Ron's mind all day. He didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about her. About they're little embrace in her home just two nights before. Her soft skin grazing his. His hands on her hips. Ron closed his eyes and sighed at the memory, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." Ron called. Harry rushed in, careful to close the door completely as he entered.

"Harry."

Ron grinned at his oldest friend. But from the look in Harry's eyes, this didn't seem to be a cheery visit. Harry smiled his greeting, then spoke.

"Ron we need to talk. Now before I say anything, please Ron, just keep your cool. I won't bother asking you to sit down." Harry's tone was serious and his face was weary. Ron stiffened a little.

"Go ahead" he said. Harry let out a sigh.

"Alright. Ron yesterday... Yesterday Hermione was attacked."

" WHAT! HOW-"

" CALM down Ron she's ok now! She's safe!"

Ron's heart almost stopped and his mind went hazy.

"What do you mean calm down! How the hell am I supposed to camp down!"  
>Ron placed a hand on his desk to steady himself.<p>

Hermione. She had been attacked. Someone had made an attempt at her life. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He took in a sharp breath. "Are you sure she's ok?"

Harry smirked a little.

"Well it's Hermione we're talking about. Of course she is."

Ron let out a snort. He had to admit Harry was right.

"So where the bloody hell was Malfoy!" Ron practically spat his name.

"He said that Hermione was at home, he was out trailing Zabini for clues and didn't notice her signaling him."

Ron's nostrils flared. "Of course he didn't! When is he ever with Hermione when she needs help? Damnit Harry this is the second bloody time!"

"I know, I know Ron. But that doesn't matter now. What matters is Hermione's still in one piece."

Ron rubbed his temples with his fingers to stay focused, all he wanted was to aparate to Hermione's side as fast as he could.

"And it was defiantly the killer? Did she get a look at him?"

" No, the attacker was a woman. And Hermione never saw her face. They think she's an accomplice."

Ron sat down now, nodding. An accomplice. A fucking accomplice. Two people working to kill Hermione. His stomach did a back flip.

"That's all we know for now."

Ron's head pulsated from stress. The killer had gotten so close...

"Wait, what are we doing here? Let's go see her then." Ron said suddenly, slightly irritated at Harry's lack of movement. He grabbed for his robes but Harry's words stopped him.

"Draco... Draco said not to bother."

Ron looked at Harry as if he were mad.

"So all of a sudden he dictates who she sees? Bloody hell Harry! Why the fuck not?"

Harry couldn't look at Ron as he spoke the words.

"Because she's staying with him at his flat until it's safe."

**Dun. dun. duuuunnnn! lol lot's of friction coming up later you guys, And a little Rosie/Ron alone time. But don't worry, Ron manages to screw it up as usual. Things are about all drama-y so stayed tuned and review of course. Hope you enjoyed . And sorry its short, schools hard D:.**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey hey hey guys, its..not...fat albert it's just me**

**but anyway, how it goin. good up hope. If you live in merica, happy labor day. schools been schooly so i've been alittle slow on posting and**

** also my computers being dumb hense the adhd typing going on. i wish i could've put more into this one, but i promise i tried my hardest, and i hope you guys arent disapointed.i think i did a good job...right?...hello?... lol well anyway enjoy and review~~**

Ron sat on his couch, tapping his fingers frantically against the worn out leather. He had been on edge like this since he left the ministry not long ago.

The news that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy would be living together had pushed Ron over the edge.

When Harry broke the news to him, his insides felt like they were on fire, and he proceeded to attack Harry with Questions.

This can't be aloud, can it?

It's completely inappropriate, isn't it?

Hermione would never agree to something like this, would she?

Who's damn idea was it anyway?

Ron had paced back and forth in his office, protesting the outrageous idea, while Harry had tried his hardest to calm Ron down and make him see reason.

After arguing back and forth for a few minutes, Ron knew he'd had to get out of there, and for the last half hour had been stomping around his house, trying to figure out how the fuck this could be happening.

He sighed. "damnit."

He wanted so badly to do something. He wanted to see Hermione, to punch the living daylights out of Malfoy, to find a way to stop loosing his mind.

Ron got up and stalked toward his fireplace. He needed to see her, to talk to her. But then he stopped.

Hermione was probably at Draco's house by now, and Ron didn't know the address. He could ask Harry, but he would only try and stop him.

'

_fuck_'

Ron thought for a moment. He had to get out of here. He had to go somewhere to clear his head. After a moment, Ron stepped into the fireplace.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, then through gritted teeth, spoke Rosie's address. Glowing green flames engulfed him, and Ron was gone.

Rosie sat in the dining room of her tiny home, moving a carrot across her plate with her fork. She had just finished her dinner and was feeling particularly bored.

Sighing, she got up and took her plate to the kitchen, where she ran hot water over it and let it sit in the sink. She'd get it later.

Rosie walked into her living room just in time to see an eruption of flames burst from her fireplace. A moment later Ron stepped out, looking less then happy.

"Ron!" Rosie gasped. She hadn't expected anyone and looked a mess, her hair down and tangled, in nothing but a tank top and some pajama shorts.

Ron stalked into the room and slumped down on her couch. He rubbed his hand roughly over his stubbly chin, as if thinking something over. Rosie wasn't really sure what to do.

Ron turned to Rosie.

"Hi Rosie. I'm very sorry to barge in like this, I know it's rude of me." Ron said, looking up at her with apologetic eyes. Rosie tilted her head at him questionably, but joined him on the couch.

"What's going on Ron? What's wrong?"

Ron smirked.

"Huh what's wrong..." Ron mumbled under his breath. What was wrong indeed.

"What's wrong Rosie, is...I..." Ron wasn't sure how to start, so he just looked Rosie dead in the eyes and said.

"Hermione was attacked in her home today. She's find but..."

Rosie looked at Ron startled. "WHAT! SHE WAS ATTACKED? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

Ron sighed. "Just yesterday."

Rosie put her hand over her mouth and shook her head slowly. Just yesterday. Just yesterday things had been fine.

"How could this have happened?"

"The killer has an accomplice. She broke into Hermione's house, looking for something." Ron said, his voice bleak and sorrowful.

"But she's ok?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes Rosie I'm sure."

Rosie nodded. "How was she when you saw her? Is she hurt? " Rosie turned to Ron.

He looked back at her. "I didn't see her."

"What! Why not?"

"Because!" Ron snapped.

"Because now Draco has decided that Hermione is to stay with him until things are safe. Because he can just do that now."

Rosie's jaw dropped. "He...He what?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded, smirking. "Hermione's living with fucking Malfoy now. Isn't it just great!"

Rosie didn't know what to say. This was just insane! And she could only imagine how Ron felt. He must have blown a gasket when he found out.

"Is that...even aloud?"

"Fucking apparently. You can just move in with coworkers like it's nothing. She's living with him, in his flat!" Ron's tone oozed disgust and Rose noticed his eyes looked heavy with stress.

She tried to think for a moment, of something, anything she could to ease Ron's stress. This was too much.

"Well..." Rosie finally spoke, getting up from the sofa and walking from the living room to the kitchen, and opening a cabinet.

"Well you know what Ron? I think that something like this I cause for celebration."

Ron whipped his head around toward the kitchen.

"What! What the bloody hell is there to celebra-" Ron stopped when he saw Rosie return with a bottle of firewhiskey in her hands. She popped the top off.

"And by celebrate," Rosie walked Towards the couch and held the bottle out for Ron.

"I mean you've been through too much today, and we should probably drink until you forget this whole day ever happened."

Ron's mouth slowly formed into a smile. He had been through too much. Hermione was hurt, and living with his worst enemy. His mind was spinning and he needed something to make him feel better.

Ron took the bottle. "That actually doesn't sound half bad."

Tilting his head back, Ron brought the bottle to his lips and swallowed a fairly large gulp. Rosie sat down next to him as he coughed a few times. The whiskey had gone down hard.

"My turn." Rosie sighed, and grabbed the bottle out of Ron's hand. She titled her head back the same way he had, but downed her swig far more gracefully.

"whoo" Rosie breathed, feeling the kick of the whiskey. She handed the drink back to Ron.

"Someone's gotta be out to get me. I mean how can things really be this fucked?" Ron took another large gulp, then handed the whiskey back to Rosie.

Rosie put a comforting took a swig then gave Ron the bottle.

"Fucking prat." Ron grumbled angrily about Malfoy. He Swallowed some more whiskey.

"Since when did HE care so much about Hermione that he would make her live with him just to keep her safe. What the fuck?"

Ron handed the bottle back to Rosie.

"I have know idea." Rosie sighed. "This is just as crazy to me as it is to you."

He and Rosie went back and forth with the firewhiskey until the bottle was nearly empty and the were both plenty drunk.

"Y-You know... You know what." Ron slurred, leaning in close to Rosie.

"Yoouuu are an... Amaazing, amaazing girl. I-I'm tellin ya Rose, youur reeaallly somethin."

Rosie giggled and leaned back into the sofa.

" Why t-thankyouu Ronald." she said.

" NoNo reallyy. Your like... Sunchine and... A-And you know what? Her-Hermione was sooo...wrong about choo."

Rosie giggled some more. " Awww, tankuuu!... W-Wait...whaa? Wha about ermione?"

" Oh you knoooww! she uused ta say," Ron straightened up on the couch and puffed out his chest.

"The way she never applied herself, its no surprise Rosie only ever amounted to a secretary. Shame." Ron mimicked Hermione's words in a high pitched voice meant to resemble hers.

Rosie stopped giggling and sat up a little. She turned to Ron.

"She said that?"

Ron nodded his head furiously, with a big grin on his face, like a child getting the answer to a question right.

Rosie grimaced. Had Hermione really said such a thing? Or was that the whiskey talking? It sure didn't sound like it. Rosie knew how Hermione could be. She probably hadn't meant much by it, just being usual her. but still...

"But III don't tink your j-just a secraterry Rosie, your like…"

Ron thought for a moment.

"… A CEO." He slurred out loudly. Ron then laid back, and rested his head in Rosie's lap

"uhm...Uh...Uh Ron I th-think it's late. You should go." Rosie mumbled. The light blubbly bliss of drunkenness had gone, and a hard rock seemed to be settling in its place.

Rosie helped to pull Ron up and walked him to the fireplace.

"But Rosie," Ron turned to Rose, a dazed look in his eyes.

"Rosie I wanna shtay with youuu."

Rosie's face softened.

"Oh Ron. butz, youu gotta g-go Ronny. Youu, youu gotta-"

Without warning, Ron leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Rosie tasted the alchohol on Ron's mouth, but hardly noticed it compared to the soft feel of his warm lips. The kiss lasted only seconds before he pulled away, and was enough to send a thousand electrical bolts through Rosie's body.

Rose stared up at Ron, shocked.

Ron Smiled lazily at her, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"G-Goodnight Hermione."

Ron cooed before stumbling into the fireplace.

He barely managed to slurr out his address, and was gone a green, burning flash.

_'Goodnight Hermione._'

'_Hermione_'

Rosie, now feeling like her body weighed a hundred pounds, slumped to the flour.

"No Ron. I'm Rossie." Rosie whined loudly with a pout.

She pulled her legs to her chest, rested her cheek on her knee, and started to cry.

**There ya go. i hope you liked :). and stay tuned for more good stuff. some exciting stuff to come. and Ron and Hermione talking? this could get messy. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Rosie pushed herself onto her elbows and examined the clock on the opposite wall of her bedroom.

12:30.

Right about now Rosie would be at work, just finishing lunch. But today she was comfortably burrowed in her comforter and sheets. She let her head fall back on her warm pillow and groaned. That little movement alone caused massive throbbing to her head.

She rubbed her eyes, and snuggled closer into the safe haven of her bed. Knowing that she had over slept and missed work should have sent Rosie into a frenzy. But considering how last night had turned out, she wouldn't have wanted to go to work even if she had woken up on time.

She would have to come up with a good excuse to explain her absence to Harry. Oversleeping due to a horrific hangover didn't seem like the best explanation.

Rosie wondered for a moment whether Ron had gone into work today. She grimaced at the thought of his name.

Every time Rosie thought about Ron, she thought about that kiss. Her lips felt suddenly hot like they were kissing all over again, and then they just felt prickly, uneasy with the absence of the red heads mouth.

Rose groaned. No No No. This was Ron damnit. Her best friend. Why was she feeling like this? She shouldn't want his lips on hers, they were just drunk. It didn't even mean anything.

Rosie opened her eyes and sighed, suddenly feeling restless. She slowly pushed the sheets off her body and sat up in her bed. She felt groggy and stiff, but mostly, her head and heart were full of concern. She knew that at some point, last night would have to be addressed, at some point she would run into Ron. They could just pretend it never happened. That was a definiteoption. But she knew it wouldn't work.

Maybe, if Rosie was lucky, Ron had been so drunk that he had no memory of last night. In all honestly it definitely sounded like some thing Ron would do.

Rosie got out of bed and shuffled lazily into the kitchen. She got a glass from the cupboard, filled it to the brim with tap water, and made her way to the couch in the living room. She slowly lowered herself onto the couch and sigh. Even if she could save herself the social embarrassment of talking about that kiss out loud, it wouldn't change how it had made her feel. Vulnerable. Incredible. Confused. Warm. Insufferable. Yearning.

Rosie downed half the glass in one easy gulp. She wished so badly the night had never happened. So many bad decisions. It was like waking up in the middle of the night from a dream; She couldn't decide whether she felt horrid, or wonderful. She was just drifting in a milky tranquil between the two.

Rosie was in her room, reading an old article in the paper, when she heard a knock at the door. She looked over at the clock on her wall.

3:00.

Time had flown by, and the symptoms of her hangover had long since subsided. Rosie got up and took her time heading towards the door.

The warm peaceful feeling of a day off, and the carefree mood from doing absolutely nothing dried up into a hard, stiffening paralyzation when Rosie swung open the door and saw Ron standing before her.

"Rosie." Ron's voice was gruff and corse, contrasting the soft remorseful tone of his words.

Rosie felt the heat slam back into her body at the sound of his voice. She blinked a few times, barely managing to find her own.

"Ron." Rosie said softly, more question in her voice then anything.

Ron shifted his weight from his right to left, and slid his hands nervously into his pocket.

"Hey, uhm..." Ron let out a sigh.

"Hey."

"Hey." Rosie spoke back, her voice almost cracking.

"May I come in? You're not busy are you?"

Rosie simply nodded and stepped to the side, opening her door wide for Ron to enter.

Ron stepped in and moved awkwardly to the center of the living room as Rosie shut the door.

Ron turned to Rosie.

"So... How are you?" he asked awkwardly.

Rosie just stood there for a moment, not sure what to say.

"um... I didn't see you at work today." Ron continued, trying to fill the gaps of awkward silence.

"I woke up late." Rosie finally managed to say, her eyes wandering in every direction except Ron's.

Ron nodded. "I barely managed to get out of bed myself." he chuckled nervously.

Rosie smiled slightly at him.

"So listen," Ron said, moving alittle closer to her.

Rosie finally looked up at Ron. Electricity pulsated through her veins as there eyes met.

_'oh gosh. Stop looking at me with those eyes_,'

Rosie pleaded in her mind. She couldn't stand the way Ron's gazed devoured the sight of her. The way those blue orbs dug into her very soul.

"About last night," Ron started.

"Um... I-I'm sorry... About, you know..." Ron looked to Rosie, hopping she would understand what he was too scared to say.

'_So much for pretending it never happened_.' Rose thought.

"Ron, it's alright. You don't have to apologize. We had too much to drink, things got alittle out of hand, but that's done now."

She blurted out in one long breath.

Relief quickly washed over Ron's face.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." he sighed.

Rosie gave him a quick smile.

_'That wasn't so bad_.' she thought.

But Ron wasn't finished.

"Rosie. I really am sorry. About um, calling you Hermione. I'm a bloody idiot."

_' you are._' Rosie almost said out loud.

"you didn't mean it Ron. You were drunk." she said instead.

"No." Ron shook his head.

"It was... It was very wrong of me. Rose I feel terrible. I'm a complete ass."

Rosie could see the regret on Ron's face.

"It doesn't matter Ron. I'm fine." Rosie smiled in an attempt to convince him that what he'd done hadn't bothered her.

"At least let me make it up to you." Ron smiled sheepishly.

And that's when Rosie realized that Ron had been hold his hand behind his back the entire conversation.

Ron held out his concealed hand to Rosie, and revealed a soft white rose.

Rosie's entire face turned a bright red, and she couldn't help the baffled smiled that spread across her face.

"I picked it on the way over." Ron shrugged.

"I know it may seem corny, but it did remind me of you." he admitted.

Rosie took the rose from Ron's hand, still smiling.

"oh Ron." she cooed.

"that's so sweet of you. You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to." Ron interrupted.

Rosie looked up and saw the seriousness in Ron's face.

Finally she just laughed.

"thank you Ron." she said, wrapping her arms around him.

Ron returned the hug, and whispered

"you're welcome." Into Rosie's ear.

Chills. Terrible, brain numbing, chills slithered through Rosie's entire body, to the very tips of her fingers.

"Hmm"

"huh?" Ron asked, pulling away slightly to face Rose.

"uh, nothing. I didn't say anything"

Rosie said quickly, her face becoming hot. She stepped out of the hug, suddenly feeling awkward.

"oh." Ron said.

They both stood where they were for a moment, neither of them sure what to do.

"So." Rosie finally spoke up.

"Dinner?" she said.

She and Ron burst out laughing. The mood in the room instantly shifted, much to both their reliefs.

"If you actually meant that," Ron laughed. "I would love to have dinner with you."

Rosie smiled. "Make yourself at home." She said, gesturing toward the couch.

"I'll get something on the stove."

~ Rosie and Ron talked the entire night, as if the other night hadn't even happened. Ron had completely forgotten about his little mistake, and was back to fully absorbing himself in whatever it was that came out of Rosie's mouth. She was so incredibly fascinating, even when he didn't agree with something she said, he loved soaking it all in.

"You're really something." Ron mused.

He and Rosie were sitting on her couch, as they had done so many times before, and Rosie had just told an incredibly corny joke.

Rose giggled.

"What do you mean?" She said, placing a pillow on her lap and resting her elbows on it.

Ron thought a moment.

"Honestly, I don't know, you just are."

Ron watched as Rosie's face slowly turned a soft red.

She bit her thumb nail, looking down to hide her smile.

"oh." She said, then laughed at herself for not thinking of something else to say.

Rose looked up and Ron was staring right at her.

He smiled.

She smiled.

They smiled at each other for a long time.

Rosie bit her lip. "Thanks for coming over. Honestly, I wouldn't have had the guts to." She sighed.

Ron shrugged. "I didn't want to leave things like that. It was all I thought about at work. You were all I thought about." Ron said.

"oh." Rosie nodded her head.

"A lot of times you're all I think about." Ron seemed to say more to himself then to her, then looked up, realizing that he'd just said that out loud.

Rosie looked at Ron.

"…Really?"

She asked.

Ron looked as if he'd just broken something valuable.

"I…" He tried.

"um. I didn't mean… I mean, I didn't really mean to say that out loud."

Ron said, shaking his head, as his face turned the color of his hair.

Rosie felt the awkwardness build around them. She looked up at the clock.

"it's late." She piped up, hoping she could use the time as an excuse to defuse the moment.

"it is. Wow, um, I think I should be going." Ron stood frigidly.

"ok." Rosie said, and they walked to the fire place together.

Ron stepped in and turned to Rose one last time.

"Ron?" Rosie said.

"yeah?" Ron said.

'_shit_' he thought. He hoped Rose wasn't about to grill him about them only being friends, or some shit. He hadn't even meant what he'd said in that way, it just slipped out. Plus he'd had quite enough of that speech for a while.

"I think about you too, sometimes." Rosie almost whispered, looking down at her feet.

She looked up at Ron.

Ron couldn't think of any way to respond. He only smiled softly, waved, and slowly spoke his address before being whisked out of Rosie's home by the floo.


	11. Chapter 11

**someone throw something at me. I'm Soooooooooooooo sorry for being SO late! Not only did I get a bit of writers block, but so much has been going on these past few months. MONTHS! Good grief! Writing has been hard. I would literally be adding a new sentence every few weeks. It was awful! I hope I can make it up to you with these next few chapters. Forgive me? Don't kill me? I promise I tried my hardest, and as always I hope you enjoy. Thankful for the patience. :3**

Ron stood outside Harry's office, wondering if he even had that good a reason for being here.

But at the same time he didn't care. He DID have a file for Harry, but something told him that Harry would see his true intentions the second he walked through the door.

but then, why hide them? Ron opened the door and stepped in.

The door shut just as he began, "Harry, I want to know why she hasn't been here all week!"

Sighing, Harry leaned forward, "Ron, I told you, she was with Malfoy. They're back now"

"That bloody git, that…Nevermind, I didn't come here for that!" He glared at the floor, shut his eyes tightly and stood for a moment breathing deeply. Harry realized he was trying to calm himself, and for this Harry was impressed and more than a little grateful.

"Ron?" He began gently, "What do you need?"

"I just came to give you these." He dropped a thick manila folder on his desk. It was irrelevant to the case concerning Hermione and Draco, as it belonged to another minor case he was working on. Harry thanked him and gestured for him to sit down.

After a moment, Ron did sit, sinking into the leather of the chair with visible fatigue. Harry noticed he looked like hell, and guessed he still hadn't made peace with Hermione. After a long moment taken to observe him, Harry asked, "Have you spoken to Hermione?"

Ron squinted an eye open at him, angry at his question.

glaring. "Hell, you know I haven't."

"You really should if you want anything to be as it was, Ron. You can't just sit back and think everything will go back to normal by itself."

Grudgingly, Ron responded, "Normal would be us after the war, Hermione in my arms, the three of us still hating the ferret with all we had. Not this." Ron waved a hand out in gesture and

Harry sighed again.

"This is reality now Ron. You have to fix things. You, not her, not me, not even bloody Malfoy, but you. You've seen how hard Hermione's tried to fix things between you two, trying to repair that friendship you had. And we were all affected, not just you and your pride." The look on Ron's face was priceless but Harry knew it needed to be said.

Ron looked at the far wall and stared for a few seconds before he went off on a tangent and said hopelessly, "You've heard the rumors about them haven't you Harry? You know what they're all saying, the lot of them."

The rumors. Yes, he'd heard the rumors. But what he'd learned earlier had given him pause on the matter. "Well, maybe they're true."

Ron looked incredulous, "What the hell Harry? How could you say such a thing!"

"Is it really that hard to believe? I mean, it's a time of crisis for her, and Malfoy is there for her when we can't be. Not all the time. And you know you've not been there at all because of your little feud."

"A time of crisis? Crisis?" He squeaked.

"Remember how you two first kissed?" Ron was quiet at that.

Harry continued, knowing his point was made, "It was a time of crisis where at any moment one of you could have died. Tell me, Ron, how is this situation any different for them?"

Typically, "It's not right. They're not right. He isn't right for her."

"Who are you to say that? What right do you have to have any say whatsoever in her life or her happiness anymore?"

Ron groaned in frustration and stood angrily, practically shouting, "Do you hear yourself right now? How can you be saying that?"

Standing as well and looking him dead in the eye, Harry scoffed, "You know better than anyone how little you've had to do with her the last year. You ignore her and then get pissed off when she moves on?"

Ron grimaced, "It's not like that, Harry, I just—"

"No! That's exactly what it is; you're being a hypocrite! You need to sit down with her and talk like a civilized person and listen to her Ron. You need to make peace with whatever demons you still have."

Ron stood there gripping the doorknob with such fury his ears started turning red. Harry knew Ron was finally absorbing his words for once and would hopefully listen to what he'd said. Maybe now everything would move in the right direction.

More quietly then he'd heard him speak in a very long time, Ron muttered, "Crisis or not, it'll never be right."

Ron left Harry's office and stomped back to his own.

He couldn't believe his own friend could say such a thing.

What was the world coming to?

Before Ron got to his office he realized he need one more thing from the filing cabinets, and turned back the way he came. Harry's words burned against his ears as he walked.

Ron entered the filing room and got to work sorting through to find what he was looking for. He just wanted to get what he wanted get this day over with.

Then Ron heard a giggle.

He looked up and saw through the window of the room, Hermione and Malfoy right out side, talking.

Speak of the devil.

Ron grimaced at the sight of them, Harry's words,again, echoing in his head.

His stomach turned, but for some reason he couldn't draw his eyes away from the pair.

Hermione giggled again, hiding her smile behind a delicate hand.

And that's when Ron saw it. It was impossible not to see it.

The way he looked at her.

The glint in her eyes.

The same glint Ron used to see when Hermione looked at him.

But now she was looking at Malfoy, and there was no chance in hell of denying it. Ron knew Hermione too well. He knew the meaning behind every smile, sneer, scoff, giggle, and sigh. For the past year, it was all he had longed to see, just one last time.

But now it was clear.

There was something between Hermione and Malfoy.

The room started to spin as the realization made it's way to Ron's heart, tearing it to pieces.

How could this happen? How could Hermione do this.

To him

To Harry

To all of them.

Malfoy was the enemy. Always had been, always would be.

Now Hermione was laughing at the enemies jokes, living in the enemies home, and looking at him with pure affection in her eyes.

Ron felt the harsh sting of his nails digging into his palms.

She'd chosen the enemy over him.

She would never want him back

He was an idiot for thinking she would

She'd never love him again

She'd hurt him so badly, then flung herself into the arms of the person he loathed most in the world.

Ron gathered the files he had come for and left in the opposite direction as quickly as he could.

He rounded the corner and sped walked to his office, closing the door behind him when he entered.

"...dammit" was all Ron choked out before a flood of tears formed in this eyes.

" fuck, dammit!" he said between gritted teeth, tossing the files onto the ground and leaning back against the door.

The room began spinning again.

Ron placed head in his hands, angry at himself for crying. He had never felt so utterly stupid in his entire life, sobbing into his hands, while the love of his life played googly eyes with his school nemesis.

"...no." he whispered to himself, yelling it over and over in his head.

**It's short I know, but I promise the next chapter will make up for it. It's going up TOMORROW! Maybe even today If I feel like it.  
>To kairi9889 ,<br>I decided to make it so Malfoy and Hermione were there. I wanted Ron to see for himself.**


	12. Chapter 12

**this is my first contact with a computer in months, so im sooooo sorry this chapter took so long! It's a long story, but basically my internets been down, and I've been away from my computer, and I only had wifi, and all this madness, so first up on the agenda is putting this chapter up. Again im so sorry for the long wait, I didn't mean to. Don't kill me . I hope this chapter's good. Its one of those that I was writing and constantly doubting myself about, going back and forth, cause I wanted it to be good. So I hope you like it. Im not sure exactly how to bring this story home after this chapter, but I'll come up with something. Read and enjoy!**

Rosie sat on her bed, stroking a pillow in her lap, feeling very bored.

She'd come home from work, showered, eaten, and was now sitting in her room in nothing but an old t-shirt, watching the sun go down.

She sighed. After such a long day at work, Rosie thought she would've drifted off to sleep by now, but she was wide awake, aching for something to do.

"I guess I'm hungry." Rosie mumbled to herself, figuring going to the kitchen and making a snack would be somewhat time consuming. What else was there to do?

So she hoped out of bed and left her quiet bedroom.

But when Rosie shuffled down the hallway, passed the bathroom, and into the kitchen, she couldn't have been less in the mood for food.

So she just stood in the middle of the kitchen, staring at the various cabinets, as if entertainment were to burst out of them at any moment.

"oh Merlin." Rosie groaned, and promptly left the kitchen, dragging her feet back to the direction of her bedroom.

But before she could make it passed the bathroom again, her fireplace roared to life and green light reflected off the walls as Ron suddenly appeared in Rosie's living room.

"Ron!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her body, her face red with embarrassment.

"Ron what are you doing here!" she shouted.

"Rosie." Ron exhaled, his eyes slowly moving up her delicate frame, and finally meeting her own eyes.

"...Ron?" Rosie asked, her voice suddenly filled with concern at the sight of Ron's face.

He looked like a broken man. Like someone who'd just watched a loved one die. His eyes were ghostly and tired. He looked as if he had been crying.

"Ron what's going on, what's wrong?"

Rosie asked, loosening the grip on her body somewhat

But Ron didn't answer. Instead, he strode towards her and pulled her close.

Ron took one long look into Rosie's eyes before grabbing the back of her neck and pressing his lips against hers in a strong, passionate kiss.

Rosie's eyes bugged out of her head and all that could be heard from her exclaims of shock were very excited muffling noises.

Ron pulled away and stared into her eyes once more.

"RON!" Rosie shrieked, though she made no effort to free herself from his grasp.

"I love you Rose." Ron said in a husky tone, still catching his breath from their kiss.

"WHAT?" Rosie exclaimed again.

"I said I love you." Ron said, sterner this time.

"Rosie I love you and I want you right now. No one else. I want you. I'm sorry it took so long to realize it, I'm sorry I wasted so much time on the wrong women, when here you were. but I'm here now, and I won't let you go." he said, shaking her lightly.

" Wh-" was all Rosie managed to get out before Ron was kissing her all over again.

Rosie tried mumbling her protests again but it was useless. Ron wasn't letting go, and she couldn't pretend that she wasn't enjoying this

Still she managed to pull away.

"wait!" she breathed.

"what?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Ron I-"

"you what." Ron demanded

There was a pause

"do you want me?" he asked boldly.

"Ron. I-I..."

Rosie was flabbergasted by how forward Ron was being. She certainly never expected Ron as the type to be so aggressive.

Ron pulled Rosie closer and ran a hand through her hair.

"tell me yes." he whispered, their lips barely inches from each other.

Rosie didn't know what to do. This was all happening so fast. What was even going on? Why this? Why now?

But Rosie had a question to answer.

So she answered with the truth. A truth she had tried to put in the back of her mind for so long. A truth that was being thrown out on the table right at this very moment. She did want Ron. She never wanted to admit it. She wasn't even aware she never wanted to admit it. But her resentment towards Hermione, the sparks of electricity she felt when Ron was near her, and the way she had reacted to their reckless, drunken kiss. She couldn't lie to herself. She couldn't ignore it anymore.

"yes." she said. And Ron smiled before, more gently this time, planting a kiss on Rosie's soft lips.

It started out softly, but soon Ron and Rosie were kissing just as hard ass before, only this time Rosie was an active participant.

Ron cupped Rosie's breast in his hand, nothing but the thin fabric of her shirt separating skin from skin. Rosie thrust her chest forward in reaction, whimpering into their passionate kiss.

"Ron." she moaned.

Ron lifted her up, and Rosie wrapped her legs around Ron's waist securely.

He continued to fondle her, pressing her back against the wall and holding her there.

Rosie slid Ron's work robes off his body revealing nothing but a plain button down beneath.

"Ron?" Rosie asked again, pulling away slightly, her forehead still resting on his.

"yes?" he said patiently this time.

"The bedroom." she breathed.

A broad smile spread across Ron's face as he started to move them towards Rosie's room.

He barely managed to get his hand around the knob. Ron was far more focused on Rosie, who was sucking and biting at his neck and jaw line.

Ron went straight for the bed, laying Rosie down before following on top of her.

He kissed down her neck, on her collar bone, and continued down to her bellybutton.

Electricity shot through her as Ron gently kissed Rosie's tummy.

She moaned in pleasure, feeling tortured by his teasing.

Rosie ran her hands through Ron's hair as he began rubbing her thighs slowly.

"Ron." Rosie moaned.

"Yes love?" he replied, making his way back up her body and kissing her softly.

Rosie wrapped her legs around Ron's waist once more, pulling his hips down to hers. She then got to work on the buttons of Ron's shirt, relieving him of it in seconds.

She ran her hands up and down his warm, muscular chest, taking in the sight of him.

Ron chuckled. "yes love?" he repeated

"I don't much like you in shirts." Rosie sighed.

Ron laughed.

"I don't much like you in shirts either." he said, before placing his hands under her shirt and lifting it above her head.

Rosie gasped at her sudden nakedness, her cheeks turning a scarlet color.

Ron then hooked his finger through Rosie's underwear and slowly moved it down her legs.

"Not fair." Rosie protested, reaching for Ron's pants and beginning to unbuckle his belt.

"What is" Ron chuckled.

"I'm naked and your not." she said seductively, tossing his belt to the side and getting to work on his pants.

Ron pushed her back onto the bed and pulled his pants off himself, then climbed on top of her and held her in his arms.

"I do love you." Rosie said, gazing up at at him lovingly.

Ron responded by capturing her in another heated kiss.

That night, Ron dreamt of Hermione.

His mind flashed back to Harry and Ginny's get-together. That afternoon that went from cheery and wonderful, to dreadful and embarrassing.

"I'm sick of the puppy dog looks you give me at work. I'm tired of you showing up randomly where I am!" Hermione's voice echoed in his mind, her words harsh.

"I hate that you think we still have a chance! You need maturity in a relationship, Ron; do you even understand what that is?"

Ron could feel himself smiling in his sleep.

"It's been a year, move on! I'm over it, and I just want to be friends."

His smile broadened

"a friend, Ron! Nothing more. No romanticism, not like a lover. As a friend, even…even as a brother!"

that had hit him hard, and Ron was awoken by his own laughter.

After everything they had been through. He'd known her since she was eleven. Then the war. After everything they went through together, how blindly he had simply let himself love her. And she only saw him as a brother. Ron's eyes shot open. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

The last time he had this dream, his heart burned from the pain. But now, he couldn't do anything but laugh.

He wasn't sure what was so humorous about it now, it was still a terrible memory. But now his heart didn't yearn for Hermione, and there for her words no longer burned

They were funny!

Ron felt movement under him and looked down.

Rosie, snuggled against him, one arm draped around his waist, was just waking up.

"Ron?" Rosie mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Ron tucked a piece of hair behind his lovers' ear as her eyelids fluttered open.

Even in the early morning, Rosie's beauty was mesmerizing. She smiled up at Ron sleepily.

"Morning." Ron whispered

Rosie giggled,

"What time is it?" she asked, looking around the room.

But Ron could care less about the time, or being late for work.

"I figured we could take a day off. I'm sure no one would mind."

Rosie sat up and raked her long hair out of her face.

She turned back to Ron and smiled.

He smiled back.

Rosie lay herself back down beside Ron, and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

They kissed for a long time before Rosie pulled away.

"Ron?" she said, her face changing.

"yes love." Ron said, almost oblivious to it.

Rosie was silent for a long time, and Ron noticed she had become serious.

"Actually, never mind." she said.

Ron sat up a little.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Rosie looked at him for a Long time before chuckling.

"This is all happening so fast." she sighed, more to herself then Ron.

Ron shrugged.

"I guess" he said.

"You guess?" Rosie said.

"24 hours ago I was under the impression that you were in love with a completely different women. Now we're in bed together and all you have to say is I guess?" Rosie exclaimed.

Ron was taken aback by what Rosie said.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Rosie stared into Ron's puzzled eyes and shook her head.

"Well?" Ron pressed, a small smile pressing across his face.

Rosie responded by swatting on the shoulder.

Ron laughed and pulled Rosie close.

Rosie laughed too, and they laid there, in each others arms, laughing at nothing really.

"But..." Rosie started, when their laughter died down.

"But what?" Ron said.

Rosie bit her lip. She didn't want to say it, but the question was stuck in her mind.

"What...what about her? What about Hermione?"

Rosie didn't look at Ron when she asked, but stared at a pillow and picked at the sheets.

There was a long silence, and Rosie regretted opening her mouth.

She chanced looking at Ron, lifting her head slowly.

Their eyes met, and Ron opened his mouth to speak.

"Hermione who?" he said very casually.

Rosie caught her breath.

Never In her life would she ever have imagined Ron saying those words.

Ron placed a hand on Rosie's face and his thumb stroked her cheek.

Rosie leaned in and kissed him harder then she had ever kissed anyone. She felt so happy and relieved and in love.

When she pulled away, Ron was chuckling.

"what." she said, laughing at bit herself.

"nothing." he said, pulling her back.

Rosie laid her head on Ron's chest and listened to his heartbeat. She was entranced by the heat of his body and the rhythm if his chest rising and falling with each breath.

And they just laid there. Nothing else mattered.

No one else mattered.

They had each other for that moment, and the rest of the world would just have to catch up later.

**Yaaaayyyy! True love finally prevails! Or something like that. If the whole, sexual, part was a bit awkward, well... I've never written a story before so, you know, im all new to this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for still reading even after all I put you through. Till next time (hopefully soon!)**

**oh but that's not all. i also have for you, rosie and ron tumblr gif's of love! ...yay! little hard to find gif's but i made it work. can you guess who rosie is?**

.com/post/17393518516

.com/post/17444168167

.com/post/17444584103


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it won't make a link. HERE are the gif's

.com/post/17393518516

.com/post/17444168167

.com/post/17444584103

put this, h t t p : / / i like twerdles . tumblr infront of all.


End file.
